Sensors play a crucial role in modern technology as they have become an essential part of millions of products used every day. Sensors can be found in every imaginable type of product from consumer and industrial products, to communications, automotive, and biomedical products. The same is true for magnetic sensors that are used widely in consumer, communications, computer, industrial, automotive, biomedical and precision instrumentation products.
A variety of sensor devices have been used for surface position and shape sensing including optical sensors and stress sensors, such as piezoresistive sensors and piezoelectric sensors. These solutions experience system complexity, high cost and poor performance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide new techniques for surface position and shape sensing.